


The Tease Game

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, Foreplay, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Multi, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: When it came to the “tease game,” Alex would always get her own way, but little did she know, her boyfriend and teammates had their own little tease game of their own that they couldn’t wait to put it to good use and get what they wanted from her for once.





	1. Chapter 1

The thing that made Alexandra “Alex” DeBrincat so attractive to guys was how unbelievably appealing she was to them from the way she acted, the way she dressed and how sweet her personality is which what made her teammate and friend, Dylan Strome instantly fall for her (and later become her boyfriend).

But as Dylan got to know Alex, he discovered that she had a seductive side to her, a seductive side that she put to good use in order to get what she wanted from guys, and how she did it was by playing her little game.

Alex’s game was called “the tease game” where she used her seductive nature in order to get her own way. It was easy for her to use it on Dylan because he would fall for it every time and being her boyfriend, she thought there was no way that he’d say no to her and he’d instantly give into her needs.

When Alex became part of the Chicago Blackhawks, she had no problems fitting in and some of her teammates became attracted to her, especially Connor Murphy and John Hayden. Once Alex became aware of how much Hayden and Murphy liked her, it was easy for to play "the tease game" with them because she knew that they would do anything she asked them to do. As much as John and Connor wanted to hook up with Alex and would often flirt with her off the ice, Alex never gave into them which just made the guys want her more.

As seductive as Alex could be, she was a virgin. Even though she and Dylan have had oral sex with each other and she’s allowed him to finger her pussy, she wasn’t ready to give it up unless she was ready to which Dylan respected, but secretly, he was anticipating the day that Alex would give him her virginity.

When it came to the “tease game,” Alex would always get her own way, but little did she know, her boyfriend and teammates had their own little tease game of their own that they couldn’t wait to put it to good use and get what they wanted from her for once.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon and the Blackhawks had some time off due to the NHL All-Star weekend and their upcoming bye week. Not long after the Hawks defeated the New York Islanders in a shootout on Tuesday night, Alex came down with a mild cold virus which caused her to have a fever. Because of the fever, she wasn’t acting like herself which surprised Dylan, who thought that she wouldn’t be able to play her tease game if she was sick.

By Saturday, Alex was starting to act like her old self again, but she was still running a fever and spent the day in bed resting with Dylan waiting on her hand and foot.

Dylan invited John and Connor over to the apartment to hang out with him and play "NHL 19". As the guys were playing the game, Alex (wearing her light pink bathrobe) was standing in the hallway, her eyes looking towards Dylan.

“Dylan, can you please make me some tea with lemon?” asked Alex.

"Do you mind waiting just five more minutes, Alex?” asked Dylan. "I’m in the middle of playing the game and the second period’s almost over."

“Oh, come on, Stromer. You always make it the best. Besides, I’m still sick and I need you,” said Alex, making her sweet pouty face that Dylan couldn’t resist.

“Okay. I’ll be right there, sweet girl,” he said. 

“Thank you,” said Alex with a smile.

Dylan places the X-Box control on the couch and heads to the kitchen to make Alex’s tea.

Before heading to the bedroom, Alex turns to John & Connor, and says, “You guys aren’t mad that I’m spoiling your fun, are you?”

Connor looks up at her and replies, “No. Of course not.”

John looks up at her as well and shakes his head. “We’re not mad, Alex. We know you’re not feeling well,” he said.

Alex smiles. As she walks out of the living room, she smirked at Connor and John, feeling proud of herself for winning her tease game.

After Dylan returned to the living room after making Alex’s tea and bringing it to her in bed, he had a defeated look on his face which John instantly recognized.

“She did it again, didn’t she, Stromer?” asked John when Dylan returned to the living room. 

Dylan nodded.

“She always does this to you and she always wins,” said Connor.

“I know, I know. I try not to let it get to me, but she just… she just has that way of making you give into her,” said Dylan. “You know what I mean, right, guys?”

Connor and John nodded their heads.

"Oh, we know,” said John. “And I think I know why she does this.”

"How so?” asked Dylan.

“Because she likes teasing us with the one thing that she won’t let us have and she’s not ready to give it up yet or give in, not even to you, Stromer,” said John.

“Guys, we’ve putting up with this for too long. I love her, but I’m tired of having Alex get the best of us with this little tease game of hers. It’s time to put our own little tease game to good use in order to get what we want from her,” said Dylan.

“I’m in,” said John.

“I’m in too, but we have to be careful with her,” said Connor. “Alex is a virgin and we can’t just rush her into this or it’ll turn her off. We have to ease her in nice & easy."

“I agree,” said Dylan. 

As he turned his attention back to the video game, a small smirk appeared across Dylan's face as he thought about using the guys' tease game on his girlfriend. 

"This is going to be one tease game that Alex can’t win,” he thought.

* * *

As the guys were still playing “NHL 19,” they heard a loud thud sound coming from Dylan and Alex’s bedroom. As the guys headed into the room, they found Alex on the floor, lying next to the dresser.

“Alex!” Dylan called out. 

The guys rushed over to her, and Dylan and Connor sat Alex up on the floor.

“Alex, are you okay?” asked Connor.

Alex responded with a moan. She tried to stand up, but she felt lightheaded and was about to fall down again, but Connor grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so.

Dylan placed his hand on Alex’s forehead & face, noticing that they were pink and warm.

“Aw, man. Her fever’s back,” he said.

“What do you want us to do?” asked John.

“Just lie her down on the bed. I’ll be right back,” said Dylan as he left the room and headed towards the bathroom.

“Wha…. what happened? Guys, where’s Dylan?” asked Alex, looking groggy and confused as Connor & John placed her on the bed.

“It’s okay, Alex. He’ll be right back,” said Connor.

Dylan came back into the room carrying a wet washcloth to use as a cold compress. He remembered that it helped out Alex the last time she had a fever. When he returned, Alex was awake, but still groggy. She closed her eyes and softly moaned as she felt Dylan place the wet washcloth on her forehead.

“It’s okay, Alex. I’m right here. I’m right here,” said Dylan.

After a while, Dylan removed the washcloth from Alex’s forehead. He placed his hand on her forehead which was still warm, but not as warm as it was before.

As Alex started feeling less groggy, she noticed Dylan sitting on the bed next to her and John & Connor sitting on the foot of the bed.

“Hey, sweet girl,” said Dylan soothingly.

Alex nodded her head. “Guys, what happened to me?” she asked.

“Your fever came back and you were lying on the floor,” said Dylan.

“Are you feeling any better?” asked Connor.

Alex nodded her head. “A little bit,” she replied.

John cupped Alex’s face in his hand. “We saw what you did, Alex,” he said. 

“What do you mean?” asked Alex.

“In the living room. We saw how you were playing your little tease game with Dylan to get what you wanted from him,” said Connor.

At first, Alex seemed surprised and then un-nerved. 

“So what?” asked Alex.

“You always play that game and you always win it,” said John.

“Well, it’s my game and I can win if I want to,” said Alex with a smug look on her face.

“Well, now the tables have turned, sweet girl, because we have our own tease game that you definitely can’t win,” said Dylan.

Alex scoffed at Dylan. “What makes you think I can’t win your tease game, Stromer?”

“Because it’s _our_ tease game,” said John.

“And we can win if _we_ want to,” added Connor.

“We’ll see about that,” said Alex.

“I guess we will,” said Dylan, kissing Alex on the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Connor moved Alex in the middle of the bed, lying her flat on her back. 

“You ready, Alex?” asked John.

“I am so ready,” said Alex.

“That’s what we like to hear,” said Dylan. He undid Alex’s bathrobe and slipped it off her, revealing her white flowered nightgown and let it fall to the ground.

“You have such a pretty little body, Alex,” said John.

“Damn right,” said Connor.

Dylan broke the ice by kissing Alex on the lips and the right side of her cheek, moving down to her neck. Alex could feel Connor running his fingertips up and down her arms, and John caressing her legs and upper thighs. 

John and Dylan pulled up Alex’s nightgown to her stomach, showing off her lacy white panties.

“Can you open your legs up a little bit, Alex?” asked John. 

Alex opened up her legs and softly trembled as she felt John’s hands stroking her inner thighs.

“Good girl,” said John as he kept stroking Alex’s inner thighs.

Dylan began rubbing Alex’s clit through her panties and could hear Alex moaning softly. As Dylan kept rubbing her clit, Alex’s moans increased.

“You like that, sweet girl?” asked Dylan.

Alex responded with another moan.

“I think she likes it, Stromer,” said John.

“I know she does. She loves it, don’t you, Brinksy?” asked Dylan.

“Mmmm, yes. Yes, I do,” said Alex.

As Dylan continued to rub Alex’s clit through her panties, he felt a wet spot forming on the bottom of them.

“You really must be loving this, Alex. You’re already starting to get wet,” said Dylan with a smirk across his face.

Connor slipped his hand underneath Alex’s nightgown, cupping her breasts in his hands, lightly squeezing them.

“Ohh…. that feels good,” moaned Alex.

Dylan slipped his hand underneath Alex’s panties, sinking his fingers into her wet labia and stroking her clit with his index finger, causing Alex to moan even louder.

“Oh, you are so loving this,” said Dylan. “That pussy of yours is getting so wet so easily.”

Just then, Alex felt Dylan place one finger inside of her. As he moved his finger further inside of Alex, Alex started to tense up a little bit.

“It’s okay, Brinksy,” Dylan told her. “Just relax.” 

Dylan curled his finger inside of Alex’s pussy, which felt a little tight. “Oh, you are feeling just a little bit tight, sweet girl,” he said. “But that’s okay. It’s not gonna be so tight for long."

As Dylan kept fingering Alex, he used his thumb to rub Alex’s clit, causing her to moan again.

“Oh, Dylan, that feels so good,” moaned Alex.

Dylan kissed Alex on the cheek and smiled at her.

Before Alex knew it, Connor and John moved her up where she was sitting on the edge of the bed with the two of them holding Alex by the arms and Dylan standing right in front of her. Alex looked at Dylan, then John and Connor, who were suddenly very quiet.

“What’s the point of your own little tease game, guys?” Alex asked, breaking the silence.

“You use your tease game on us to get what you want, so we’re using our own to get what we want from you,” said Connor. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “What is it that you want from me?” she asked.

“What we’ve wanted from you for a long time, sweet girl,” said Dylan.

“What you’ve always been teasing your boyfriend, your teammates and basically any guy that you make eye contact with,” said John as he stroked Alex’s cheek with his hand. “You’re a smart girl, Alexandra DeBrincat. I think you know what we mean by that."

Alex’s eyes widened when she realized out what John meant, surprised that the guys figured out what her tease game was all about.

“You’re right,” she said, looking at the guys with a pouty and defeated look on her face.

“Don’t look so crushed, Alex,” said Dylan. "The tease game isn’t over yet. It’s just getting started.”

Alex’s pout instantly turned into a smile. “I’m ready, guys. I am so ready.” All three of the guys smiled at her. 

“Good girl. That’s what we like to hear,” said John.

Connor leaned Alex back on the bed and positioned her where she was lying on John’s lap. John was gently massaging Alex’s breasts as Connor ran his fingers through her soft hair. 

Dylan was kneeling on the ground with his hand in between Alex’s legs, pushing her nightgown up to her stomach again and pulling the bottom of her panties to the side, showing off her wet, glistening pussy. As Dylan pressed his finger on Alex’s clit, he could feel her body tremble.

“You like this, Alex? Feels good, right?” asked John as he started circling her right nipple through her nightgown which started to harden up at his touch.

“Yeah,” moaned Alex.

“Fuck, Alex, you’re getting so wet over this. Oh, sweet girl,” breathed Dylan. He placed his index finger inside of Alex’s pussy again and Alex could feel it stroking in and out of her. 

"Mmmm,” Alex moaned. 

Connor started kissing and gently nibbling on the left side of Alex’s neck as John continued to massage her breasts, causing her knees to start trembling. Dylan could see how turned on Alex was and had a feeling that it was just a matter of time before she couldn’t take it anymore.

“You want this so bad, don’t you, Brinksy?” asked Dylan in a teasing tone as he kept fingering her. “Is it true you want this, sweet girl?"

“Yes, yes! Fuck, I want this, I want this! I want you guys. I really, really want you guys,” Alex moaned, her knees still trembling.

“You really want us, Brinksy?” asked Connor as he started kissing her on the cheek.

“Yes, I do…. uhhh!” moaned Alex as Dylan continued to finger her and Connor kept kissing her. 

Connor lifted Alex up and lifted her arms up. As he started to pull off her nightgown, Alex raised her arms up so it would be easy for him to take it off her. With Dylan’s help, they were able to take off Alex’s nightgown, joining it on the ground with her robe.

Dylan carefully laid Alex (who was wearing nothing but her white lace bralette and panties) in the middle of the bed and pulled off his hoodie & t-shirt. Connor and John followed his example and pulled off their shirts as well.

“You’re wearing lace today?" Dylan asked as he placed his fingertips underneath one of the straps of Alex's bralette. “You know what that does to me, Brinksy. You picked a good day to wear it because Hayds and Murph like it too.”

“Definitely,” said John as he and Connor were running their hands all over her breasts.

Then, Connor started rubbing Alex’s clit through her panties, teasing her like Dylan did. 

“Ohhh. Mmm, Murph. Oh, fuck, this is good,” Alex moaned. 

As Connor kept rubbing Alex's clit over and over, Dylan and John were kissing and gently sucking on her neck, leaving little hickies on her neck. As Dylan kept kissing Alex, he placed his fingers underneath her bralette, caressing the nipples of her breasts which were starting to get hard again. John kissed Alex on the cheek and Alex kissed him right back.

When Dylan kissed Alex’s forehead, he could feel that it was still warm.

“You’re still feeling a little warm. Are you still not feeling well, Brinksy?” asked Dylan.

Alex nodded her head. “Yeah. I feel warm and achy, Stromer."

“It’s okay, Alex. We’ll help make you better and feel so good,” said Dylan. 

Alex sweetly smiled at him. 

Meanwhile, John had taken Connor’s place rubbing Alex’s clit through her panties, which were starting to get more wet. Alex moaned as John was rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

“Damn, Brinksy. You’re really getting off on this, aren’t you?” asked John.

Alex responded with a soft moan.

Connor moved his hands underneath Alex’s bralette and then, Alex felt him pull it off her, pushing it to the side with the rest of her clothes. She could feel Connor’s fingers roaming all over her breasts and gently tweaking her nipples.

“Just go easy, guys, please,” said Alex. “I’ve never done this before. It’s my first time.”

“It’s okay, Alex. We’ll take it nice and easy, however you want it to be,” said John. He kissed Alex on the forehead.

Dylan moved his right hand on top of Alex’s panties and started teasing her clit through them with his fingertips. He used his other hand to stroke her inner thigh over and over.

“Uhh….mmmm… oh, Dyl. That’s so good,” Alex moaned.

Dylan kept going, hoping that Alex would give into him. The teasing was really starting to get to Alex and even though she was pretending that it wasn’t, Dylan could see it in her eyes that it was and she was ready to give in.

“Mmmm, mmm....oh, Stromer, stop teasing me. You know what you want to do, so just do it already! I give in!” moaned Alex.

“You’re giving in?” asked John.

“Yeah, yeah. I am,” Alex moaned breathlessly. "I can’t take it anymore. You won, guys. You won."

Dylan kissed Alex on the lips. “It’s okay, Alex,” he said. “We promise that we’ll be good to you. I promise I’ll be good to you."

Alex softly smiled at him and kissed him back. She turned to Connor and John.

“You guys promise?” asked Alex.

“Promise,” said John.

“Promise,” said Connor.

“Good to hear, guys,” said Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you ready, Alex?” asked Dylan as he placed his hands on her thighs.

“Yes,” said Alex nodding her head. She sighed, knowing what was going to happen to her next.

“Alex has been such a good girl, hasn’t she, guys?” Dylan asked.

“Yeah,” said Connor and John.

“She’s been waiting for us long enough and all that teasing has really gotten to her,” said Dylan. "Brinksy’s been putting up with this for too long now and she’s giving into us. She wants us. She even said so herself. It’s time to give her what she’s been asking for.”

Dylan leaned towards Alex, kissing her on the cheek. He teased Alex’s clit through her panties again, making her moan. Alex knew that Dylan did that to get her all worked up and turned on (as if she wasn’t already turned on enough as it is).

Dylan could feel Alex’s panties grow wet again even though they were already soaked. Once he felt that, he knew that it was time to take off the last piece of clothing that she was still wearing. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and was about to pull them down, but Alex looked at him with an anxious look on her face.

At first, Dylan didn’t understand why Alex was anxious about it because it’s not like it’s the first time that he’s taken her panties off of her, but when he realizes that it’s her first time and had no idea what to expect from it, he paused, deciding that he didn’t want to go any further unless Alex was okay with it.

“You okay, Alex?” asked Dylan. Alex nodded her head. “Yes,” she replied.

“Is it okay if I take these off?” Dylan asked.

“Yes,” Alex answered as she started to feel less anxious now.

“Okay,” said Dylan as he pulled Alex’s panties down, letting them fall to the ground with the rest of Alex’s clothes and the guys’ shirts. After that, he carefully spread Alex’s legs open.

* * *

 

Alex was fully naked, lying on the bed with her legs spread out, waiting to feel the guys’ touch inside of her. The guys pulled off their pants, leaving them in their boxer briefs and took their time looking over Alex’s body.

“Man, Stromer, your girl’s a fucking beauty,” said John.

Connor nodded in agreement.

John and Connor agreed that Dylan should go first since he’s Alex’s boyfriend and Alex made it clear that when she lost her virginity, she wanted to lose it to Dylan.

Connor was on Alex’s left side and John was on her right side as Dylan moved in between Alex’s legs.

“You ready, Brinksy?” asked Dylan. Alex nodded.

“Yes, I’m ready, Stromer,” she said.

Dylan smiled at her. “Good girl,” he breathed.

Alex could feel Dylan’s fingers stroking her labia and then felt two of his fingers inside of her pussy, stroking them in & out gently, causing her to moan.

“You like that, sweet girl?” asked Dylan. “It’s making you feel so fricking good, right?” Alex responded to Dylan with another moan.

As Dylan continued fingering Alex, he started rubbing her clit with his left index finger, increasing his girlfriend’s moans louder.

“Ohh, ohh…. mmmm, that’s so good, Dyl. It feels so good,” moaned Alex.

Then, Connor leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek, causing her to sigh happily.

As Dylan kept rubbing Alex’s clit, he could feel her body starting to tremble and Dylan had a feeling that Alex was on the verge of an orgasm.

The guys noticed Alex with her eyes closed, her head tossing and turning against the pillow, her breathing growing heavier, her body still trembling and letting out soft moans & whimpers.

“Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man! Oh, man, Dylan, it feels so good. It’s so good!” moaned Alex.

Dylan kept fingering her pussy and rubbing her clit and Alex could feel it start to clench.

“Oooh, uhh… so good, don’t stop! So good, don’t stop! Don’t stop, Stromer, don’t stop!” Alex moaned.

John and Connor started kissing both sides of Alex’s neck, increasing her moans even more.

Dylan could feel the hard nub of Alex’s clit starting to throb and hear Alex’s moans & whimpers grow louder as he continued to rub and finger her.

“Uhh!! Uhhh!!! Keep going, Dylan, please keep going!” Alex begged.

Dylan could hear Alex’s breathing getting ragged and see her fingers starting to dig into the comforter of their bed. He knew that Alex’s body couldn't take it anymore and it was just a matter of time before she reached her climax.

“Mmmm, mmmm, uhhh, uhhh,” moaned Alex, her head tossing and turning against the bed. “Fuck, fuck! Stromer, Stromer, I can’t take it anymore! I can’t take it! It feels so good. Please don’t stop, please! I need it! I need this so much!”

As Dylan started rubbing circles around Alex’s now-engorged clit, Alex could feel her toes starting to curl up and her back starting to arch up.

“Dylan, Dylan, I’m gonna…. I’m gonna cu….,” moaned Alex.

“Just let yourself go, sweet girl. Just let yourself go,” said Dylan.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!!! Oh, man, oh, man, oh, fuck, oh, fuck, I’m com…. I’m com… COMING! STROMER, AHHHHH!! OHHHH!!!” Alex loudly moaned as her whole body convulsed, letting out all of the pleasure of the guys’ teasing from their tease game.

Dylan could feel Alex coming all over his hand, gently stroking her now sensitive pussy as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Alex collapsed her head on the pillow, catching her breath as she recovered from her orgasm.

“Oh, my God. That was so, so, good,” said Alex.

Once Alex fully recovered from her orgasm, she could feel Dylan moving her legs up and then John leaning in between them.

Dylan moved over to Alex’s right side and said, “Is it okay if Hayds gets to lick your pussy first? He’s been looking forward to that for a long time.”

At first, Alex didn’t know what to say, but when Dylan started stroking her cheek and asked, “Please, Brinksy? He just wants to help you feel better”, she gave in.

Alex felt John trailing kisses from her stomach to her pelvis. She could feel him nibbling on her labia and then his tongue circling her clit at first. Before Alex knew it, she could feel him sucking on it, causing her to mewl with pleasure.

"Oooh, Hayds! Oh, fuck!” John could hear her moan.

“You like that, sweet girl? Is Hayds making your pussy feel good?” asked Dylan.

“Ohhh, yes! Yes, he is. Oh, damn, that feels good!” moaned Alex.

As John continued to suck on Alex’s clit, Connor started massaging her breasts and Dylan made out with her.

Dylan could hear Alex’s moans grow louder as she's being kissed, licked and massaged by the guys.

When John started darting his tongue in and out of Alex’s pussy as he gently nibbled on her clit, Alex started to moan and tossed and turned her head against the pillow again, and Dylan & Connor knew that she was close to having another orgasm.

“Ahhh, mmmm, mmmm! Ohh, oooh, uhhh, fuck, Hayds, fuck! Don’t stop, mmm…. don’t stop!” moaned Alex.

When John kissed and pushed his tongue on Alex’s clit, it pushed her to her climax. The guys could hear Alex’s loud moans filling up the room, and Dylan & Connor could feel Alex gripping on their wrists as she rode out her second orgasm.

“Wow! God, that was good,” Alex said as she was catching her breath.

“Glad you liked it, Brinksy,” said John with a smile on his face.

The next thing Alex felt was Dylan and Connor licking up the juices from her orgasm in between her inner thighs, causing her body (which was still sensitive from her orgasm) to squirm at their touch. When Connor slid his tongue in between the folds of Alex’s pussy, Alex gasped in pleasure.

As Connor continued to lick Alex’s pussy as Dylan was kissing her left inner thigh & John was kissing her breasts, Alex tried to keep herself under control so they wouldn’t trigger her into another orgasm so soon. After a while, Connor and Dylan switched off with Dylan licking Alex’s pussy and Connor kissing her right inner thigh while Alex just laid back and relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dylan decided to tease Alex’s clit one more time before going all the way with her by stroking it with his thumb. Then, he gently pushed his index finger inside of her and hit the resistance of her hymen. When Dylan gently pressed on it, Alex tensed up a little bit.

“You okay, Alex?” asked Dylan.

“Yeah. It just hurts a little bit where you pressed on it,” said Alex. 

“You know what it is, do you?” asked John.

“Of course I do,” said Alex giving him a slight side-eye. “It’s my hymen. I still have it because I haven’t…. I haven’t…., you know what I mean.”

The guys knew exactly what Alex meant by that.

“Is it going to hurt?” asked Alex warily. “Guys, I want you to be honest with me."

“Well, it’ll hurt at first because you’ve never had intercourse before,” said John. “But when your hymen is broken and you’re used to having a guy inside of you, it’ll start to feel good.”

Alex nodded her head. “Okay."

“It’s okay, Alex. We’ll be gentle with you since it’s your first time,” said Connor.

“And like Hayds said, we’ll take it nice and easy however you want it to be,” said Dylan.

He kissed Alex on the lips before getting off the bed and pulling out a box of condoms from the bedside drawer. He pulled a condom out of the box, took off his boxer briefs and slipped the condom on his already-hard dick.

Dylan got on top of Alex, who pulled him close to her and leaned over to kiss him. He kissed Alex back and gently laid her back on the bed.

“Okay, sweet girl, are you sure you want this?” asked Dylan.

“Yeah. I want this, Stromer. I want this so much,” said Alex.

Dylan started kissing Alex on the lips and then trailed kisses from her jaw down to her neck, softly sucking on it, leaving more love bites than there were on her neck. Alex could feel Connor’s fingers gently tweaking her nipples which started to harden up.

Once Alex’s nipples were nice and hard, Dylan kissed and licked them, making Alex softly moan. Alex could feel Dylan’s lips trailing from her breasts to her stomach, leaving soft kisses around her belly button and down to her waist.

After kissing her pussy, Dylan positioned himself in between Alex’s legs, his dick pressing up against her.

“You ready, Alex?” asked Dylan.

Alex nodded her head. “Yes,” she said.

Then, Dylan gently and carefully entered inside Alex. At first, Alex tensed up a little bit, so Dylan gave her a little time to get used to him inside of her body.

After that, Alex gave Dylan a look to keep going, so Dylan kept pushing more inside of her until he hit her resistance again. He gave Alex a kiss on the cheek to soothe her for what would happen next.

With one gentle thrust, Dylan entered further inside Alex, stretching and tearing her hymen. Alex cried out in pain. She felt her face become warm and her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

“Mmmm, it hurts! It hurts!” cried Alex. She gripped Dylan’s wrist as hard as she could as the tears started flowing down her face. Dylan noticed Alex crying from the pain and paused.

“It’s okay, sweet girl. The pain will go away soon. It’s gonna be okay,” soothed Dylan.

“It hurts,” whimpered Alex.

“I know, but it’ll go away and start to feel so good,” said Dylan. “Okay?”

Alex nodded her head. “Okay,” she said.

"Do you want me to keep going?” asked Dylan.

“Yes, I do,” said Alex.

“Okay,” Dylan said. 

Alex closed her eyes as she felt Dylan trying to get all the way inside of her, softly wincing and moaning from the pain. John kissed her on the forehead to comfort her.

“It’s okay, Brinksy,” soothed Connor as he held her hand. “It’s okay."

As Dylan got himself fully inside of her, Alex felt her hymen fully breaking, causing her to gasp. After a while, Alex felt the pain go away and her tears stopped.

“You okay, Alex?” asked Dylan, looking at Alex’s tearstained face.

“Yeah, I am,” said Alex. “I’m not… I’m not a virgin anymore, right?”

Dylan softly smiled at Alex and said, “You’re right.”

After Dylan gave Alex time to recover from the pain of her broken hymen, he felt Alex kiss him on the lips and she said to him, “I’m okay now. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure, Alex?” asked Dylan.

Alex smiled and nodded.  “I’m sure,” she said.

Dylan gently thrusted inside of Alex and he could hear her moaning as she enjoyed her first time.

Alex could feel John massaging her shoulders and Connor’s hands touching all over her breasts which increased her moans even louder.

Then, Alex pulled Dylan close to her and started kissing him with her tongue in his mouth. As Dylan felt Alex’s tongue moving his tongue around, Alex could hear him moan softly.

Suddenly, Dylan could feel an orgasm building up inside of him.

“Oh, fuck, Alex! Ohh, sweet girl, you feel so good!” Dylan moaned.

With one thrust, Dylan reached his climax which caused Alex to moan. She felt Dylan’s finger circling her clit as he continued to ride out his orgasm, causing Alex to come as well.

After Dylan finished, Alex collapsed her head onto the pillow, catching her breath, her body all sweaty and her legs down, but spread out.

Dylan was sweaty, catching his breath and trying to get himself together. He carefully pulled out of Alex. He pulled the used condom off his dick and threw it into the wastebasket under the bedside table.

Once Alex was well-rested, Dylan leaned over and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

“How’d you like your first time, sweet girl?” asked Dylan.

“It was wonderful. I loved it so much,” said Alex with a smile on her face.

“Good girl,” said Dylan. “Are you still ready for more from Hayds & Murph?”

Alex nodded her head. “Yes,” she replied.

Then, Alex could see an already naked John taking a condom of the box and slicking it on to his own dick. The next thing she felt was John’s fingertips moving up and down her stomach, and then moving down to her pussy where he placed two fingers inside of her.

After fingering her for a little bit, Alex felt John on top of her, his lips touching her cheek and then making out with her. As John entered inside Alex, there wasn’t that much resistance since Dylan had broken her hymen. When he started thrusting inside of her, John could hear Alex moaning.

“You like that?” Dylan whispered in Alex’s ear. “You like the way Hayds feels inside of you, sweet girl?”

Alex nodded her head and sighed.

“Uh-huh! I like it. I like it so much,” she moaned.

John smiled at Alex as he continued to thrust inside of her. 

Alex tilted her head up and moaned as she felt Connor & Dylan’s lips latch onto each of her nipples, gently nipping and sucking on them.

As Alex felt John’s thrusts getting deep and hard, she could feel her hips pumping up against his hips.

“Oh…, oh, Hayds, oh! I’m gonna…. I’m gonna come!” Alex moaned.

“Come for me, Alex. Uhhh, yeah! Come for me, baby! Just let yourself go,” said John.

With the sensation of Dylan and Connor’s lips on her nipples, and John’s thrusts starting to get more intense, Alex let herself go, letting out a loud moan.

John could feel her body writhing beneath him as she reached her climax.

“There you go, Alex. There you go, baby. Ohh, good girl! Good girl. Fuck, you’re such a good…..,” breathed John, his voice sounding ragged as he felt himself reaching his own climax.

After both John and Alex recovered from their orgasms, John leaned over to Alex and kissed her.

“Oh, Hayds, that was so good,” said Alex.

“Glad you liked it,” said John. He kissed her on the cheek.

“You still up for more, sweet girl?” asked Dylan.

“Yes,” said Alex.

“All right,” said Dylan. He turned to Connor.  “You ready for her, Murph?"

Connor smiled and nodded. “Oh, yeah, he said.

Connor reached over to the nightstand to grab a condom. He pulled off his boxer briefs and stroked his dick before placing the condom on it. After he finished, he got on top of Alex and started kissing her. As they were making out, Alex could feel his hand moving between her legs, stroking her clit which already starting to get wet again.

“Damn, Brinksy. You’re really turned on by this, aren’t you, sweetie?” asked Connor.

“Uh-huh,” breathed Alex.

Then, Alex felt Connor thrusting inside of her with long, slow strokes, causing her to softly groan in pleasure. Then she felt Dylan pulling her into a deep kiss, and John’s hands all over her breasts.

As Connor continued to thrust in and out of her, he used his pinky finger to circle Alex’s throbbing clit, causing jolts of pleasure rushing through her body. Then Alex could see Connor’s eyes closed, his breathing growing heavy and his thrusts increasing. She had a feeling that he was going to come soon.

“Oh, damn! Oh, damn! I’m gonna come! I’m gonna fucking come!” moaned Connor.

“Just let it go, Murph. Just let yourself go, baby,” said Alex, repeating what the guys had told her when she was about to reach her own orgasm.

Alex threw her head back and moaned as she felt Connor’s orgasm inside of her. After their orgasms, Connor felt Alex pull him close to her and kissed him on the lips.

After Connor pulled off the used condom and threw it into the wastebasket, the four of them were lying in bed together with Alex snuggled close to Dylan, who stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

“Are you starting to feel better, Brinksy?” asked Dylan.

Alex smiled at Dylan with a sleepy look on her face. “Yes,” she said.

As Alex’s eyes began to close, Dylan said to her, “I love you, sweet girl. Thank you for making me your first.” 

Once Alex has fallen asleep, Dylan, Connor and John each smiled at each other, feeling proud of themselves for winning their own tease game.


End file.
